The Christmas Wish
by Allie351
Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was the brown haired boy wrapped in his arms by the fireplace.


_Author's Note: This idea popped to mind during the Christmas Episode I watched a couple weeks ago. My Christmas gift to everyone. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Credit goes to Perndragonrider for the beta, as always I'd be lost without you. Thanks, girl, you rock!_

**Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was the brown haired boy wrapped in his arms by the fireplace.**

Adam sighed as he stared out the window, the lights from the tree in the Youth Center reflecting back at him. He was barely paying attention to Kimberly and Aisha directing the choir in Christmas carols behind him. "Just once I wish I had someone to spend the holidays with."

"Talking to yourself again, Adam?"

Adam started when he heard Aisha's voice behind him. "Sha, you scared me."

"Sorry." Aisha apologized. "You're the one talking to yourself." She cocked her head at him. "Are you okay, Adam? Why aren't you with Rocky, helping decorate the tree?"

"Because I'm tired of the same old routine, Aisha."

Aisha frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Every year it's the same thing. You go off with Derek, Tommy has Kimberly, and everyone has someone except for me."

Aisha nodded understandingly. "You're tired of being alone."

Adam nodded. "Exactly." He said. "And the one thing I want I can't have."

"Why do you say that?" Aisha asked.

Adam was about to respond when Rocky joined them. "Come join us, little brother. The party is just getting started."

Adam sighed at those words. All anyone knew him as was Rocky's 'little brother' and he was tired of it. He wanted to be known as more, known as more than Rocky's best friend even. But it's like he had just told Aisha, he couldn't have what he wanted.

"Adam! I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Sha, I was daydreaming."

Aisha nodded. "About Rocky?"

Adam nodded. "Pretty much."

"About what?" Aisha questioned curiously.

Adam sighed; it was bound to get out eventually and who better to tell than Aisha, the person who was like a sister to him. "I – I want Rocky for Christmas."

"I KNEW IT!" Aisha burst out excitedly.

"What?" Adam asked, clearly confused.

Aisha laughed. "I've suspected for awhile that you've had a thing for Rocky. It's no surprise to me, Adam."

Adam had to admit he was shocked. He'd tried to hide his sexuality from everyone, especially his brother and sister. "I don't know what to do, Sha. I'm tired of everyone thinking of me as just Rocky's little brother. I want more."

Aisha nodded, thinking thoughtfully for a second. "Step under the mistletoe, Adam. I have an idea."

Frowning, Adam did as she instructed him, knowing better than to argue with her. Behind him he could hear the choir singing "Silent Night". He wondered what Aisha had up her sleeve. He started slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time the touch sent shivers down his spine, it was a touch he'd dreamed about every night. He glanced over to see Rocky smiling at him and offered him a small smile.

"Come on little brother. Come join us, I could use your help decorating the tree."

Adam sighed wistfully. Nobody got it, did they? He didn't want to decorate the tree; all he wanted for Christmas was the brown-haired Hispanic boy standing next to him wrapped in his arms by the fireplace.

"Hey Rocko, look up!" Aisha called.

So that was what Aisha had up her sleeve. Adam waited on baited breath, wondering what Rocky would do when he suddenly felt lips pressing hungrily against his own.

"Took you long enough!" Tommy called from over in the corner where he was standing with his arm around Kimberly. "God, I thought we were going to have to lock you two in a closet or something."

"Wha - What?" Adam asked, startled.

Rocky laughed. "They set us up. They overheard you and Aisha talking about how lonely you were over the holidays."

"Is this really happening?" Adam barely whispered.

"Yes." Rocky said, wrapping the other boy in his arms and leaning back toward the fireplace. "Merry Christmas little brother. I love you."

Adam smiled happily, leaning back into the other boy's arms. "I love you too." He knew that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
